Behind Bars
by GirlWhoLovesFanfiction
Summary: Alucard and Seras are sent to an English penitentiary in order to solve a murder case revolving around a suspected vampire. What are its motives? Why a prison? How can it escape detection so easily? Whatever the stakes, the Hellsing Organization is sure to find out.
1. Introduction

The Hellsing Organization did not typically concern itself with the affairs of criminals who were already behind bars. But this case required Integra's attention.

Five prisoners and one police officer had been murdered in the Lancashire County Penitentiary; four males and two women had been found dead with their throats ripped out and ninety percent of the blood within their bodies missing. Luckily, they also were found with their skulls smashed in, causing them to remain free of becoming ghouls. England, now that Millennium had been taken care of, had become rather void of vampires. New cases were hard to come by, and the rogue vampires were easily dispatched.

Alucard was positively ecstatic about the job. He had returned three years ago and had continually complained to his master that things had gotten far too "boring". And a bored vampire king was something that Integra definitely did not want to have on her hands. When he became bored, mischief soon followed. The fact that Seras was alive (mostly) was a good example of this. She did not want any new fledglings, despite how close she had grown to the former bobby. With the ever present silence and boredom of her pets, Integra thought that it was a good thing that she could finally send them off on a job that would preoccupy their time.

"Why a prison?" Seras had asked her as she picked up the box containing her old blue uniform. "Is it because they are easy targets?"

The old heiress had nodded, leaning on the fist that supported her head. A plume of smoke drifted through her lips as she spoke, a cigar clenched between her teeth. "It could be that they are simply like pigs in a pen, a perfect target for someone who wants an easy meal. Maybe the vampire in question goes by a code of honor: maybe the prisoners were deemed bad people and it is unwilling to attack an innocent. But if that were so, the guard would not have died.

"An accident," Alucard guessed, tossing the dark grey uniform casually over his shoulder. "If we're going by that assumption, the guard caught him drinking a prisoner's blood and decided that he needed to go. But I don't think that's the case. The guard was found long after the death of the fifth man."

"It could be a grudge," Integra pointed out. "Perhaps the vampire is linked to his victims somehow. Regardless of what the situation may be, it is up to you both to silence whoever committed the murders."

"Will all the guards know that we're from Hellsing?" Seras asked, albeit a bit nervously.

Alucard scoffed. "You're far too trusting of the authorities, Police Girl. A cop could have murdered them just as easily as a prisoner- likely more so. When we go in, we have to be careful as to who to trust."

"He's right," Integra said. "You'll meet the four guards that you can rely on. Everyone else remains a suspect. The police and the criminals alike: both are capable of evil. Don't let appearances fool you."

And so it was that they were brought inside the prison within a Police vehicle filled with the only people they could trust.

When Isaac heard the news that he would be getting a new cell mate, he did not have any idea of as to how to feel about it. In prison, one never really knew just what manner of person would be dropped onto their lap. The new guy could easily be a new friend just as easily as he could be a new enemy; would he have to be prepared for a fight, or would he be capable of carrying out a civil conversation? It was a minimal-security prison, meaning that most of the convicts weren't too bad to handle (save for a small group that he would rather not think of). He had been fortunate enough to not have to share his bunk with anyone, but some of the horror stories he had heard from his friends told him to be wary of the new inmate.

And at first glance, he discovered that he would have to be a more than just wary.

The towering, lean hulk of a man could be heard walking confidently down the hall by their footsteps at first, as well as the hoots and hollers of the other prisoners calling out viciously towards him. Isaac quickly put his book down and readied himself to meet the stranger, his body tensed and ready for anything.

His first thought upon noticing the guy was: _holy shit_. The guard that was walking him down the hall, a thick and burly man that was several inches taller than Isaac, barely met his collarbone. It was unlikely that _anyone_ in that prison would be as tall as him (except maybe Lancer). But the height was not the only thing that tipped him off that he was bad news. He had a sort of _mean_ look in his eyes, like he would be all too comfortable with ripping him apart. Combined with the eerie red eyes, he looked like some sort of monster.

The guard turned the prisoner around and looked up in his eyes and said, "Don't give us any trouble, and your stay will be much happier here."

The smirk he had on made Isaac extremely "wary". Were his teeth really that sharp, or was that just his imagination? The guard took the shackles off and pocketed them, then opened up the metal bar doors. He found himself wishing the shackles could have stayed on, not that it would be too much of an advantage against someone of his stature. And suddenly, he found himself alone with him in the cell.

Isaac cleared his throat, drawing the guy's attention. Not sure how to go about breaking the awkwardness of the moment, he waved slightly. "Uh… hey."

The prisoner raised an eyebrow. "Hello," he greeted back, an amused glint in those weird eyes of his. His pupils weren't slit like a cat's, were they? Did one of the inmates slip something into his lunch?

Boy, this was not easy whatsoever. "So… what's your name? Not that it matters, since you're going to get a nickname pretty soon."

He crossed his arms. "Alucard."

Of course the weird guy would also get a weird name. "Well… my name's Isaac. So what are you here for?"

Alucard grinned mischievously. "I killed someone."

Isaac's eyes widened and he gulped. "O-Oh. Right. Um… who?"

"Which one?"

 _Shit this is not a good day for me._ "Um… how many… have you killed?"

"I've lost count."

And thus began the vampire king's first day behind bars.


	2. 1 Part 1: He's a Monster

1 Part 1: He's a Monster

Before even really knowing the man, Isaac could tell that he truly was a murderer. No newbie walked down that concrete hallway quite so confidently, as if assured that nothing despicable would happen to him. No newbie, besides the _really_ messed up ones, had eyes like that.

They were red, yes, but that wasn't what had startled him. It was the way they gleamed like a serpent's, the way they were so crystal-clear and murky at the same time, as if he were coiled and waiting patiently to strike, but it wasn't clear when. Isaac felt that if he stared into those inhuman eyes long enough, his soul would be dragged down into their endless abyss. So he looked down, just to stare at the top of his blue jumpsuit. It was all he could do to keep his eyes on the monster. "You're messing with me. I get it." At least, that was what he hoped.

Nothing but an amused gleam in his eyes was the reply, as if he had a great secret that Isaac didn't know. Shaking off the creepy feeling, Isaac continued. "I wouldn't recommend playing that card with any of the other inmates. They take this kind of thing pretty seriously. Especially since you're new. If you have to, just lie."

"And what about you?" he asked.

Isaac smirked wryly and risked a glance upwards. "Me? I don't have a clue why I'm here. I'm completely innocent, just like everyone else."

In the very least, he got an amused snort out of the guy. Suddenly, a loud alarm rang throughout the rooms, and the metal door swung open. Both inmates exited the room and stood side by side just outside of it, Alucard obviously having decided to follow his example. At first it seemed he wasn't entirely certain what the bell meant, but he caught on quickly. So this was the first time that he had been to a prison, Isaac concluded. What a strange fact, for someone who looked so in his element.

Role was taken, and the prisoners were marched down the stairs and out into The Yard, which in reality was nothing more than a playground without any equipment and a hell of a lot more reinforcement. They would get three hours out there to smoke and play cards and do whatever the hell they wanted. Lunch would be served afterwards, and then everyone would be taken down to the laundry room to wash uniforms. After that, they'd either be put to work in the kitchen, or in cleanup duty. He knew the schedule like the back of his hand. After all, he had been there for years.

As soon as they stepped through the great doors led by officers, Isaac could have sworn that he saw the first frown he had ever seen on Alucard as they entered The Yard. What had suddenly crawled up his butt, he had no idea. But as soon as they got outside, nearly every prisoner began to head straight towards him. Perhaps it was because he sensed the hostility in the air. That would make the most sense.

Isaac never considered himself a brave man. Hell, that was what had landed him in prison in the first place. So as soon as he sensed trouble brewing, he immediately got as far away from the source as soon as he could. Nobody seemed to notice him as he blended easily into the crowd, though Alucard watched him leave without any expression. That unnerved him the most, he decided, the fact that the man did not give any hint of as to what he thought of the fact he had been abandoned. _I just met him, anyways. I'm not his mommy. I'm not defending him_.

As soon as he thought that, Alucard's lips twitched ever so slightly, amusement glimmering in those strange, red eyes of his. _He's amused by the fact he's about to get his ass kicked?_ Isaac shook his head and left to go and find a few other men he knew to watch the show with.

The first one to confront him was a large man with greasy, salt-and-pepper hair with tattoos decorating his forearms. "Oi, newbie. Who do you think you are, stepping on my heel?"

No reaction whatsoever. He merely stood and stared the man down with the most disinterested expression Isaac had ever witnessed, as if Alucard were just inspecting a bug and not looking at the adult equivalent of a playground bully. "Who is this guy?" Ginger asked him, craning his neck to see past the gathering crowd.

"A strange sonofabitch, if I've ever seen one," Isaac answered. "I have to share a cell with the guy. When I asked him what he was in for, he told me he murdered a whole bunch of people. Said he couldn't even remember their names."

"Shit," Dog muttered, scratching his cheek. "He even looks like a fuckin' monster. I pity you, Roach."

Isaac (Roach was his institution name) was just about to answer when Alucard let out a deep, rumbling laugh that sent shivers down his spine. It didn't sound like any sort of sound a human being could have possible made: it sounded like the sharp crack of thunder. And it was evil. Oh shit, was it evil. Even Tombstone looked taken aback by the sound, though he covered it with a vicious sneer. "Who you laughing at, jackass?"

"You of course; you miserable, pathetic fool. Your attempt at intimidation has been by far the most laughable thing about entering this prison."

"The fuck you just say?!" Tombstone screeched, shoving his index finger into Alucard's chest and getting up in his face.

The man just narrowed one eye as a drop of spit flew onto his cheek, not even moving a centimeter backwards. When Alucard slowly raised his hand, he noticed strange black symbols on the back of his hands, symbols that looked like pentagrams. It would not have been very different, since many of the men had tattoos (most of which were indeed satanic to some degree), but he thought it strange that such a man would have gotten a tattoo.

Alucard wiped the spit away with three fingers, then took his time looking down at the finger frozen on his chest. "You." His voice was low, dangerous with how level and calm it was. "Take those filthy digits away from me, or I am going to bite them off." That, Isaac knew, was not a warning. That was a fact. The red eyes lost their murkiness.

But Tombstone did not take a hint, and hooted loudly. Somehow, that wasn't half as scary as Alucard's laugh. "Oh look! Newbie thinks he's tough shit!" With a single nudge of his head, two other men got up behind Alucard and grabbed him around the shoulders and arms, forcing his chest to be exposed. "What do you think you're going to do, little boy? You think you can take me? You're just a bean-pole. I see assholes like you all the time, coming in here, thinking they own the place, thinking they can talk shit and not get hit!" Isaac almost looked away when Alucard was kicked harshly in the stomach. But the man did not even flinch. Some of the guards began to slowly walk forward, as if noticing the change in the air. "Guess what?! You're in _my_ house now, bitch!"

The same hand was still in front of Alucard's face as it was repeatedly smashed into his chest. Time seemed to slow down as he watched the man's eyes fill with sadistic glee, a dangerous grin stretching grey lips over his pale face, displaying the same monstrous canines he had seen before.

There was a sickening crunch as all five fingers were taken into that mouth and snapped off in one brutal bite.

Tombstone's jaw dropped, but no sound escaped him. Not at first. The men instantly let go of Alucard's arms as they stared in horror as he took one second to look right into Tombstone's eyes before spitting out half of his own hand right in front of him. Tombstone gaped like a fish down at his own severed limbs.

And then let out an ear-piercing scream.

Isaac gasped and covered both hands over his mouth. Everything that followed afterwards was a blur. He knew that the guards hauled Alucard away, and that it looked as if he was only allowing himself to be dragged of his consent, and that Tombstone was taken to the hospital ward. He knew that when Tombstone returned, they would not be able to reattach the mangled half-hand, and that he would most likely still have a healing nub left of his right hand when he got out.

Nobody fucked with Alucard after that.

 **Made a few minor edits to this chapter as of 9/10/16.**


	3. 1 Part 2: Names

1 Part 2: Names

The vampire was sitting right across the warden as the man massaged his temples. He had a migraine, and not just because of the weather.

"Look, Alucard, I know that because you're undercover, you get special privileges. But for God's sake, vampire: biting off an inmate's hand?"

He chuckled as he ran one sharp fingernail between his fangs, casually trying to pick out some of the flesh that got caught there. The warden shivered. "The human attacked me for no good reason. I was very clear that I would bite off the offensive fingers if he continued to harass me, and he did. So: a monster I may be, a liar I am not." After a moment, Alucard smirked. "Besides, it wasn't his _whole_ hand."

As if that made things all better.

The warden sighed and clasped his hands behind his back loosely, looking through the blinds of the window. The sun was about to set, and he still didn't have a plan. "What am I supposed to do with you? I can't have you go back without assigning you some sort of punishment, if only to save face. The other inmates would think it strange if I sent you back unscathed."

His face lit up with sadistic glee. "A punishment? How delicious. What sort of punishment would befit such an odious act of barbarism?"

 _So he's a sadist AND a masochist. Bloody brilliant, Sir Integra. Bloody brilliant._ "Normally, I'd lock you up in an isolated cell, away from the other inmates so you could stew in your own insanity, not harm others, and learn your lesson. But seeing as you're _supposed_ to be with them, already insane, and would probably do just fine locked up for centuries, that won't cut it. Beating you until you're black and blue won't work, either; you'd just regenerate. How would Sir Integra punish you?" _And do I really want to know the answer?_

"Oh, she's never had to. I suppose if we're speaking figuratively, she punishes me by not sending me out to kill for her more often. It wouldn't even have to be a vampire, you know. I'd willingly slaughter everyone in this institution: you, that idiot whose fingers I bit off, that sniveling coward of a roommate I've been assigned… Ah, but she has integrity, as her namesake suggests. My perfect master… oh, how I miss her already."

 _Apparently not._ "Okay, so what can we do?"

Alucard leaned forward in his chair and pressed his fingertips together, losing the crazed gleam in his eyes for a strangely somber expression. "Since you are simply incapable of punishing me, why not brew up a little hatred?"

"…Eh?"

"Yes, I know how to solve this little conundrum," the vampire hissed lowly. The room seemed to drop in temperature as he stood, black hair casting a shadow over his face, all but his glowing red eyes. "I used this tactic on prisoners of my own, at one point. You have two options, now that I think of it. You can punish us all as a group, or you can let me go without any sort of penance whatsoever."

"In what world would that work?"

"In the world where giving one particular prisoner special privileges causes others to hate him. Have your guards treat me especially well, and it won't be too long until I'm attacked. The man in my dungeons who received extra helpings was found with his entrails about his neck, swinging from the ceiling."

The man shook his head, ignoring the last sentence. "Perhaps if you weren't undercover, I would consider the option. But the fact is, I don't want anyone becoming too suspicious of you. So I'm going with group punishment. They won't like it, but I don't think they'll try attacking you. I sure as hell wouldn't, what with the example you made of the inmate who has to spend a month in the medical center. You crushed the bone, by the way. There'll be no reattachment. Can I ask you to please at least _try_ not to send anyone else there? It's always possible that they could be the culprit."

"Yes, yes." Alucard waved his hand dismissively. "He was human, though. I would know, considering that I tasted his blood."

He was sent on his way back to his cell after that on the premise that the punishment would be given the next day. When the back of the blue jumpsuit vanished after the door slammed behind him, the warden sighed in relief.

0o0

After what had happened, the guards dragged Alucard away and Tombstone was led, whimpering and shaking like a leaf, to the medical wing. Then the rest of the prisoners were lined up and led back to their cells early, losing all three hours of free-time in favor of being grounded. Alucard didn't show up for lunch, laundry duty, or other chores. He wasn't even there for dinner. This, of course, would give the others plenty of time to gossip. And gossip they did.

"What the ever-loving _fuck_ is _up_ with that guy?" Dog growled, munching on his Sloppy Joe (which could hardly be called sloppy- there was barely anything between the buns). "I mean, red eyes, some serious fucking chompers if I've ever seen 'em, and he _eats_ Tombstone's hand. Psycho!"

"He spit the fingers out, though... at least we know he's not _that_ nuts," Ginger murmured, scratching at his freckled nose. "Still, I wouldn't want to be within a ten-mile radius of that guy."

Another man, Brook, pinched the bridge between his eyes. "You dumbasses have any idea how _annoying_ you sound right now? Look, shit's happening around here. Just yesterday, Victor got iced, and all you're worried about is some Johnny-come-lately? I think he's important, yeah, but fact is: I think we ought to be looking elsewhere."

All the men at the table paused, remembering. In just a week, four inmates had been murdered- along with two others from the women's side. Isaac frowned as he poked at his food. "What if there's a correlation? What if it's not a coincidence someone like Alucard shows up right when things are going to hell in a handbasket?"

Brook's eyes narrowed in thought. "But how? Are you saying Alucard is related to the murders somehow?"

Isaac shrugged. "He said he killed a bunch of people before coming here, but that might have been just to get under my skin. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"Well, that's understandable if you are," Dog muttered under his breath.

The black man reached into his jumpsuit's collar and fished out the small crucifix on his necklace. "Well, I don't believe in coincidences. I don't know if Alucard lied to you or not, but I get the feeling you two were put together for a reason." Brook returned the cross to his suit. "But don't do anything stupid when you see him again. Shut your trap if he tells you to."

Isaac gave him a shit-eating grin. "I'll survive. They do call me Roach for a reason, after all."

0o0

The closer Isaac got to his cell as all the inmates went to their respective rooms, the more he began to suspect that Alucard would be there by the time he returned. He was right. Looming in the darkness, a figure was visible lounging on the chair by their desk, waiting for him. "Hello, Cockroach."

His words sent icicles creeping down his spine. Something about the way he spoke divulged an undercurrent of malevolence. Isaac didn't respond at first, simply because he was unsure of how. But when nothing followed after that, he had no choice. "Alucard," he greeted tightly.

Alucard's head of unruly black hair tilted, but nothing else moved. "Aren't you curious, how I got your name?"

"You were bound to hear it eventually. But… sure. If you want to tell me how, sure." Isaac felt it best, at that point, to just play along. He still didn't have a measure of just how crazy Alucard really was; it felt all too possible that he could be the next one sent to the infirmary if he didn't tread carefully enough.

He smirked. "I had a little conversation with our guard as he walked me back here. But he didn't have any idea at all why you're called 'Roach'. Now, I'm curious: what could possibly merit that little sobriquet?"

"Maybe you can figure it out," Isaac snapped, growing irritated. "Maybe I'm called 'Roach' because I can survive anything."

"No," Alucard replied calmly. "That's much too kind. Prisoners, as I understand, don't get uplifting nicknames. Maybe that's the way you'd like to view things, but I'm not one to fall for something so easy. Perhaps it's because you're spineless?"

Isaac's eyes darkened, and he lost all pretenses of friendliness. "What do you want, Alucard?"

His eyes lit up in unholy glee. "To learn a little about my roommate, of course. I assure you, my intentions are noble-" _Yeah, about as noble as a lion gnawing on the carcass of an antelope_ , Isaac thought to himself, "-and I simply mean to learn. Really."

The inmate tiredly rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb. "I don't know; will you bite _my_ fingers off if you don't like my answer?"

Alucard cackled. "You're funny!"

 _And_ you're _crazy._ "How about we play some quid-pro-quo?"

The frightening man considered Isaac for a moment, looking him up and down, before he smirked in amusement. "All right. You answer first."

 **After a long period of not adding to the story, here is the next edition! More to come! Thank you all for your lovely reviews!**


End file.
